Другая жизнь или Крутой поворот
by The Same Rory
Summary: Голубое, чистое небо, светит солнце, аромат утреннего бриза, но все это ее не радовало, ведь рядом не его... После смерти Тима для нее не существовало ни дня, ни ночи...Она не могла забыть ту ночь любви, те долгие мгновенья счастья...


«Шесть часов ровно», - проговорил будильник. Келли неохотно протянула руку и выключила его. Потянувшись и сладко зевнув, она направилась в ванную. Обнажив свое прекрасное тело, она встала под холодные капли освежающего душа: холодные струйки стекали по ее белокурым волосам, по ее атласной коже... Выйдя из душа, она заметила на автоответчике непрочитанное сообщение. Оно звучало так: «Доброе утро, Келли… Это Горацио… У нас тут труп… с огнестрельным ранением…, приезжай по скорее…»

Блондинка машинально стерла сообщение и направилась на балкон...

Голубое, чистое небо, светит солнце, аромат утреннего бриза, но все это ее не радовало, ведь рядом не его... После смерти Тима для нее не существовало ни дня, ни ночи, ни жары, ни холода... Она не могла забыть ту ночь любви, те долгие мгновенья счастья проведенные с ним...

II

«Причина смерти пулевое ранение в голову, примерное время смерти 6:00 утра», - констатировала Алекс. «Да кому понадобилось убивать директора кондитерской фабрики?» - удивленно спросил Горацио.

«Вот нам и надо это выяснить», - ответила чернокожая патологоанатом. И вдруг у Горацио зазвонил телефон:

«Кто говорит?»

«Слон!»

«Простите...»

«Эйч, это я Эрик! Решил пошутить! Смешно, правда!?»

«Очень...»

«Так я чего звонил, у меня к тебе вопрос, интимный...»

«Да? Насколько интимный?»

«Ну... это», - замялся Делко.

«Эрик, не томи!»

«Какого цвета мне выбрать акваланг?»

«...» - разочарованно вздохнул Горацио, - «Выбирай черный, он подходит к цвету твоей кожи», - и Эйч повесил трубку.

Не прошло и пяти секунд, как пришла SMSка от Райана: «Уважаемый лейтенант Горацио Кейн! (кстати, можно я вас буду называть просто Эйч?) Это Райан Вульф, помните? Так вот, я закончил исследование по поводу отравление директора банка. Решил ПЕРВЫМ сообщить вам об этом... P.S. Вам очень идут ваши очки!»

Дочитав сообщение, Горацио, наконец-то, смог подумать о своем... Он волновался за Тима, который на самом деле был жив и скрывался в другом городе. Поток воспоминаний накрыл Кейна: как Спидл сжимал его в пламенных объятьях , как ласкал его... но теперь его нет рядом...

III

Холодное, но светлое утро. Только стальные небоскребы возвышаются над шумным городом Нью-Йорком... Тут после своей инсценированной смерти проживает Тим Спидл, только теперь его зовут Дейв Маршал. Его внешность немного изменили. Сейчас он работает в FBI (у Горацио были связи с этим отделом, и Тимоти туда устроили). Долгими, дождливыми и хмурыми вечерами, Тим вспоминал прошлую жизнь: родителей, Келли, Эрика, Алекс, Горацио... Особенно Горацио, с его томным взглядом и чувственными поцелуями... Но Спидл понимал, что в его новой жизни кто-то другой должен будет заполнить пустоту  
в сердце... Как раз в один из таких вечеров, Спидл зашел в бар выпить пива.

«Шесть девяносто пять», - отчеканил бармен.

FBIевец потянулся к бумажнику, но не нащупал его: наверное, забыл дома.

«Ничего страшного, я заплачу», - сказал миловидный парень в очках. После небольшой неловкой паузы он продолжил: «Меня зовут Денни».

Спидл с легким подозрением посмотрел на него, но все же ответил: «Меня - Дейв...»

Между ними завязалась беседа... Они поняли, что между ними установился какой-то контакт, и что у них много общего... Так они проговорили до трех часов ночи.

«Это было незабываемо!» - сказал Тим, - «Надо чаще так встречаться».

«Да, хорошо бы!»

Они вышли на улицу и не успели пройти двух метров, как хлынул дождь.

«Пошли ко мне», - предложил Денни, - «Переждем ливень». Дейв согласился.

И вот они уже были у Мессера дома и смотрели футбол. Денни постепенно приближался к  
Тиму. А когда расстояние между ними сократилось на столько, что можно было ощущать запах тела сидящего рядом, они поймали взгляд друг друга... Их губы слились в жарком поцелуе, пламенные тела переплетались в пылком танце страсти...

Денни лежал на боку и немного посапывал, Тим гладил рукой его нежную кожу...

Утром он вспоминал события, произошедшие прошлой ночью, и нисколько о них не сожалел…

IV

После долгих раздумий Келли приехала на место преступления.

«Привет Горацио», - сказала она с легкой улыбкой на лице.

«Привет», - ответил он.

«Я сегодня вспоминала о Тимоти».

«Мы все о нем будем помнить... всегда», - добавил Эйч, и не в силах сдержать  
слезы расплакался.

«Иди сюда, - сказала Келли и обняла его... -Да! Плачь! Страдай! Да!...»

«Кел!Горацио!Чего разревелись?!Кто работать будет?!»-поучительным и немного раздраженным тоном сказала Алекс...


End file.
